Preston Ward Condra Ranks 125 Board 8 Users - The Top 16
Preston Ward Condra Ranks 125 Board 8 Users (Part 2) '''is a continution for when Preston Condra ranked a majoirty of the user base at Board 8 with ranking 125 Board 8 users from worst to best. The rankings for #125 to #17 can be viewed at the following http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/Preston_Ward_Condra_Ranks_125_Board_8_Users The article had to be seperated in two parts because I encountered a "rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code." error. Whatever that means. Board 8 is a sister website and apart of the GameFAQS Contests Message Board if anyone is curious. This isn't the first time I have encountered this glitch and conisdering 70% of all of the people at Board 8 accomplished absolutely nothing interesting of note for the six years it was I on that website? Deal with it. In all seriousnessnessness? Given that this is the last article I will likely ever write with regarding the Board 8 Wiki? I went all out in the write-ups and I hope you all enjoy it ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry but, it was just time for me to leave Board 8. I always hated how when a topic gets to 500 posts? The topic locks and within 36 hours? Unless someone documents the topic somewhere on the Board 8 Wiki? All of that material is lost forever. And once a topic gets to 500 posts because the topic was locked? No one is able to post in it to keep it alive. How stupid is that? I refuse to follow by that playbook. Preston Condra had an aching back and bruises legs during his last day on Board 8. I had quit. I was lifting something heavy in Richard Condra's house and you can put two and two together. '''The rankings are regarding the users from 16th Place to who I consider to be the greatest Board 8 user of all-time. Who will be the number one greatest Board 8 user of all-time? Scroll on down and find out. 'All of this material is as of January 4, 2015. Happy 2015 everyone and goodbye Board 8! ' '16. Jeff Zero' He's a hot mess and an amazing Board 8 user to boot. '15. Foolm0ron' I hate wrapping my projects up because I don’t want them to end. FoolM0ron is a great user. Nothing else needs to be established here. Whatever you do Fool? Don’t contemplate suicide. Whatever you do Fool? Please don’t commit suicide and drown in a bayou. '14. The Utility Man (TUM)' TUM is a sweetheart. I remember not too long ago the guy randomly e-mailed me, to see what it is I’m up to in life and we had a good hour long conversation together. I see the guy just turned 30 years old. That’s wonderful to hear. I just turned 21 and I remember how we always gossiped about Pokémon and video games and still do this very day. TUM has very weird tastes in…well pretty much everything. One of the TUM’s favorite stages from Brawl in Mario Bros. That campy mess of a stage really? TUM says he only likes Mario Bros. because it’s fun to play Super Sudden Death on it. Well alright. Thanks for being a great friend of mine TUM and you continue to be in 2015 and the future to come. For whenever I come back to Board 8? Which will likely be never again? I hope to still see you around. '13. Great_Paul' Before I talk about Paul here? I have just found out why so many people on GameFAQS likes Survivor. GameFAQS is a sister website and owned by CBS Interactive. No wonder I see advertisements for Survivor sometimes on this site. Ryan Seacrest also worked as a legislator for CBS briefly back in the mid 90’s. Wow. Anyways here we have Great_Paul. You are a great friend. I thank you for giving me an excellent Eminem song for me to critique last year that I had #1. Stan is a great song. It’s a start to how I may. Key word may get into Eminem. I forgot to mention this in Ertyu’s write-up but Paul also shares the same disdain and hate for Kirby with Ertyu with downright insulting Kirby as a dum pink ball. I believe Paul, Vlado and Ertyu were besties. I liked Paul. I didn't really care about Voldo and Ertyu all that much to be honest with you. You also are pretty much the only B8 user I ever keep in contact with over Facebook so thank you Paul. <3 Great_Paul <3 12. MoogleKupo I love this guy. MoogleKupo was the user that made that "Allen is so fat” topic. LMAO thank you. Moogle outright called out Allen and Allen even replied to the topic with saying something like “what a childish topic.” Now if you don’t know who Allen is or also referred to as SBAllen? SBAllen is in charge of setting up and putting the GameFAQS Character Battles in balance and if they ever get out of hand. SBAllen is also the person in charge for making any significant announcements with regarding Board 8 and GameFAQS as a whole. That was topic of the year in 2013. Thank you Moogle. I'm going to miss this place with people like MoogleKupo around. 11. ZeroSignal620 ZeroSignal is a sports advocate to Board 8 and an amazing user to boot. I see this guy be in the midst of NHL, WWE and NFL discussions all the time. You are knowledgeable in what you post, what you say, you know when to argue with someone, when to rebuke against someone or something. You are just an outstanding user straight up. ZeroSignal620 is one of the most intelligent users here on Board 8. And for that you are near the cream of the crop of users here that reside on Board 8. Thank you for being a good friend to me. 10. AmandaKimmel Screw the haters. <3 Amanda Kimmel <3 Former beauty pageant, finished as the runner-up on Survivor twice, first contestant to play Survivor for more than 100 days, Amanda Kimmel is 5 foot 11 inches tall, etc. While I didn’t care about her relationship with Ozzy on Survivor: Micronesia. Ozzy came off as too much like a douchey surfer persona to care for? I could just tell Ozzy and Amanda were just toying with each other on that season. None of Kimmel’s actions on Micronesia (particularly with Ozzy) were meant to be taken seriously. I wanted to equally root for Parvati, Amanda, Cirie or Crazy Natalie to win Micronesia. How could anyone hate Crazy Natalie? She even mentioned Stone Cold Steve Austin in one of the episodes of Micronesia. I wonder if Amanda Kimmel has actually found out about this. A user on GameFAQS who goes under the name Andy named his account after a freakin’ Survivor contestant. Wow. I should probably inform her of this on Twitter. AmandaKimmel is actually a guy and his real name is Andy on GameFAQS. Andy’s favorite video game of all-time is Persona 4. Too bad I never played it. Amanda…I’m sorry Andy I believe was the first user to participate in my Pokémon Plushie lottery and I’ll discuss this in further detail once I get to Snake5555555555. So in retrospective Andy likes what it is I have to say and I can no doubt say the same thing about the guy. Oh and one more thing. Amanda Kimmel and Parvati Shallow need to pose Playboy together. Right now. '9. Bane_of_Despair' Bane is the most well-rounded, nicest person I have ever met on Board 8. That’s how nice Bane is. I have never seen Bane ever utter a vulgar word here or to me on Board 8. That’s just how nice he is. Nobody can have a better clean state and better attitude than Bane_of_Despair who demonstrates that very well every time that the guy is on Board 8. I dare someone to try. '8. Raka_Putra' Geeky anime nerd that loves Digimon and we just have always gotten along. I feel like a good chunk of Board 8 has always gotten along with Raka and for that I put Raka at a respectable 8th Place in the rankings. '7. Squirrelgate' Ah my good friend Squirrelgate. I remember first meeting Squirrelgate on the Top 40 subforum on GameFAQS and we instantly just clicked. Squirrelgate is a music buffer. Squirrelgate loves Justin Timberlake and I would more than likely assume that Justin Timberlake is Squirrelgate's man crush. Squirrel generally listens to the "mainstream" stuff and whether you are a fan of mainstream music is all a matter of opinion. However in spite of that? Squirrelgate hates Jason Mraz. Squirrelgate would love to smash a Ukulele down on Jason Mraz's head. Squirrelgate has always remained intrigued by my rankings project back when I had ranked the Power Rangers and Survivor contestants not too long ago, Squirrelgate is a welcomed newbie to Board 8 and I can guarantee (given some time) Squirrelgate will be a fantastic user to Board 8 in my absence. '6. XIII / XIII_rocks' <3 XIII <3 Another close friend of mine on Board 8 is XIII. The guy is occasionally seen on Board 8 going under the alternative user name XIII_rocks. It's the same person. XIII was one of the first users I was introduced to back in 2008 and I loved the guy. XIII is Board 8's biggest Spyro fanatic (The only other one I can think is mcflubbin) XIII is British and what's better than being a British and being a Spyro fan? :) <3 XIII <3 XIII has a far better voice than Whiskey_Nick and whenever I am on during one of Board 8's podcasts? XIII always garners my attention and I always love forever to hearing him talk. I'll miss some of these people on Board 8 like XIII and maybe if the website gets some "fresh meat" and there's actual something worth buzzing about on Board 8? I may come back to Board 8. Maybe some day. '5. Scarletspeed7' Scarlet is a great, great Board 8 user. Scarlet's personality includes Scarlet having a big fetish towards comic books. Scralet collects comic books and honestly where I live in San Antonio? I don't even know where you would happen to buy comic books at in this city. For those that say Scarlet is a "goody goody two shoes"? He isn't. Scarlet inspired me to do these user rankings in the first place. Scarlet straight up doesn't care what he says about you. I've learn after Scarlet tried to do a rankings project on users and basically on the quality how Board 8 users project. The project never got completed because Scarlet got sidetracked by other things getting in the way in his life. Scarlet also got his account temporaily suspended in 2014 for reasons...I never could understand. I wasn't around during the time on Board 8. I just knew it happened and some kind of mishap occured. Scarlet has continued to be a user on Board 8 with astounding quality and looks continued to be doing just that in 2015 with have I have seen, just before I left. <3 Scarlet <3 '4. Snake5555555555' There are approximately 10 5's in Snake's username. Don't you forget that. I compeltely forgot where and how Snake's username originated from. Sorry bud. The one thing I will always remember about Snake was when Snake participated in the Pokemon Plushie Lottery I hosted and Snake won Eevee as his prize. ' I'm glad that even though I'm now gone from Board 8, the guy has something to remember be by with. As for Snake's personality? Snake is a big fan of the Resident Evil series. Snake likes Survivor Horror and scary stuff and what have you. '''Snake is also a big fan of the band Metallica. ' You however should never be afraid of Snake. He's a great, friendly fellow to Board 8. It's been an honor knowing you John. Maybe our paths will cross again somewhere on another website. But it was fun for the time it was we had together. I'll miss you. '''3. Starfox2245 Starfox is the most notable newcomer to Board 8. Starfox first came to Board 8 as the host of Board 8 Ranks Pokemon in late 2014. ''' There was some speculation spun with who this guy and where he came from and evidently enough? Board 8 evantually came together and took the opportunity with ranking our share of Pokemon together and what occured were some of the greatest projects I have seen on Board 8 for the past six years, it was since I was a member of this website since the Summer of 2008. '''Starfox2245 deserves to be UOTY in 2014 / 2015. Whatever year it is were in right now. Sorry Mcflubbin but Starfox deserves it more. Why do we always host the UOTY competition in January again? Starfox2245 played a great host to B8 Ranks Pokemon. He played his role with being heavily knowledged about Pokemon. The man eat, breathe and slept with Pokemon his whole life I reckon. At the request of Preston Ward Condra? I hope Board 8 hears me out and selects Starfox as the UOTY in 2015. That is all. '2. Maria_Taylor' HERE SHE COMES AGAIN LIKE GOOD MEDICINE. EVERY STEP SHE TAKES. MY BLOOD IS FLOWING. HER LEGS GO ON AND ON FOR DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYSSSSS. For the four of you that will end up reading this article anyway? Maria Taylor is actually male and will go down as one of the greatest users Board 8 ever had. It's sad that Maria left Board 8 even well before I left. I loved and respected every word that came out of Maria's mouth. Maria never uttered one bad word to me or anyone on Board 8 for that matter. Never. Maria was a good sport, polite and had a great reputation as an individual on Board 8. Everyone loved Maria_Taylor. I had my fair share of haters on Board 8. I have never seen anyone criticize Maria on Board 8. Not one single person. Maria loved anime and while I'm not the biggest anime nut out there? That is not why Maria is this high in the rankings. Maria tried experimenting with living homeless numerous times in his car. ' Maria took a drive all around the country with accounting for what he would do to make up for food and comfort all in his car. I remember Maria had to drive to McDonald's because McDonald's had free Wi-Fi to keep in touch with all of us on what he would be doing in his little experiment he was doing with living homeless. Maria showered by simply just using the simple essentials to take a shower at a local gym Maria had a membership card with. I think Maria had a membership card with Gold's Gym or something. Or was it Planet Fitness? And for that Maria is the second greatest user in the history of Board 8. But who could be number one? At the start of these rankings I initally wanted to keep the batch of users I was going to be ranked as a surprise but, I was like nah. '1. darkx / Admiral Zephyr I'm really going to miss Board 8 honestly. But it was probably for the best I left anyway. Darkx is the greatest user in Board 8 history. When I first met darkx? I thought he was black. That now being said? I don't care what race he is. I never got a clarification from Darkx on why he named himself that but I digress. I love you Matt. You were the very first friend it was I had when I first came to Board 8 in the Summer 2008 and it’s like my first girlfriend. Okay not exactly because Preston Ward Condra has never had a girlfriend but you get the idea. We shared the same interests and at first back in 2008-2009? I refrained from ever saying anything because I thought you would never be like me and you were. Survivor, Super Smash Bros and everything we had in common came together over the years. I did this project to dedicate some of the friends it was I had on Board 8 and the first to be called that by me was Darkx. I’ve learned to never be shy anymore on Board 8 and that’s all because of Darkx. I love you bro. No matter what happen we are inseparable on Board 8. I love you Matt. I love you bro. Bye. I’m going to miss you. Bye everyone. I’m going to miss all of you. It’s a chapter I’m done with in my life and it’s time to move on to something else. Bye everyone. I hope the name Preston Ward Condra lives on for all of you for the rest of your lives. 'Final Recap' 125. Silver_Ermine 124. Luster Soldier 123. Icehawk 122. Drakeryn / Gatarix 121. UltimaterializerX 120. Inviso 119. Dante 118. ahirsch101 117. TexZea 116. Full Throttle 115. JeezyMiyagi 114. TheRock1525 113. SHINE / ninkendo 112. KommunistKoala 111. xX521xX 110. DigitalIncision 109. Blairville 108. Not Dave 107. swordz9 106. PepsiPlunge 105. JONALEON1 104. Wanglicious 103. paulg235 102. Axl_Rose_85 101. th3l3fty 100. Wicklebee 99. Vlado 98. Ertyu 97. Delseban 96. Dragon66116 95. SuorGenoveffa 94. swirldude 93. Xuxon 92. Shadlun 91. Rad Link 5 90. TimJab 89. GenesisMana / GenesisSaga 88. eaedwards6400 87. WhoopsyDaisy 86. Pokalicious 85. Pokewars 84. KCF0107 83. Team Rocket Elite 82. 3DSRage 81. Grand Kirby 80. Natwaf_akidna 79. LinkMarioSamus 78. MycroProcessor 77. Se7enthrust 76. Logicblade 75. Tsunami 74. SovietOmega 73. NioraptH 72. Anagram 71. Solioxrz362 70. MegaWentEvil 69. BetrayedTangy 68. Magmortar75 67. CommodoreTN 66. GuessMyUserName 65. Voltch 64. Apollo_Phoenix 63. Korayashi 62. OrangeCrush 61. Luis_Sera89 60. OliviaTremor 59. WhiskeyNick 58. ExThaNemesis 57. DpObliVion 56. Tom Bombadil 55. Corrik 54. red13n 53. HaRRicH 52. mnkboy907 51. My Immortal 50. CherryCokes 49. Dark Young Link 48. LeonheartFour / Leonhart4 47. Stevie3V 46. Charmander6000 45. The Mana Sword 44. Weakupedia 43. Johnbobb 42. SmartMuffin 41. ProfDEADPOOL 40. Eddv 39. StifledSilence 38. tazzyboyishere 37. GTM 36. mcflubbin 35. Kateeeeeee 34. Zazi_Guado 33. MenuWars 32. Meow1000 31. Naomi_Diamond 30. Quick-Man 29. RySenarki 28. Punnyz 27. PrivateBiscuit1 26. Cybat 25. KBM 24. Justin_Crossing 23. Paratroppa1 22. Angelo / SuperAngelo128 21. Ed Bellis 20. Jakyl25 19. neonreaper 18. SanityLapse 17. Mega Mana 16. Great_Paul 15. Foolm0ron 14. The Utility Man (TUM) 13. Great_Paul 12. MoogleKupo 11. ZeroSignal520 10. AmandaKimmel 9. Bane_of_Despair 8. Raka_Putra 7. Squirrelgate 6. XIII / XIII_rocks 5. Scarletspeed7 4. Snake5555555555 3. Starfox2245 2. Maria_Taylor 1. Inviso Category:User Projects Category:Board 8 Category:Board Projects